Night of love
by Jasynthe
Summary: Cain demande à Riff de l'aider à lui faire oublier ses problèmes... yaoilemon


  
**Titre**: Night of love...   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: Yaoi, Lemon, PWP   
**Pairing**: Cain x Riff   
**Disclaimer**: Count Cain appartient à Kaori Yuki. Je ne suis pas elle et je ne la connais pas.   
**Commentaire**: J'ai eu un flash pour cette histoire. Je voulais essayer d'écrire un pwp et je me suis dit que le faire sur Count Cain pouvait être sympa. C'est mon premier lemon. Je ne suis jamais allée aussi loin dans mes fics. Soyez donc indulgents. Je ne risque que de m'améliorer (enfin j'espère!). Étant donné que je suis plus le genre de fille à mettre beaucoup de dialogues et à laisser de côté les descriptions, je m'excuse d'avance si certaines personnes sont compliqués à suivre...   
L'histoire de cette fic se passe après le tome 2 de "Akai Hitsuji no Kokuin" (Mark of the red ram). Je risque donc de spoiler quelques évènements.   
  
**Avertissement**:Cette fic contient des scènes explicites mettant en relation deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de chose, c'est le temps de partir. Cette fic restera sur ff.net jusqu'à ce qu'il la supprime (ce qui risque d'arriver, puisque je joue contre leur politique en ce moment). Je ne la remettrez pas sur ce site par la suite. Vous devrez aller la lire sur un autre site. Merci!   
  
Bonne lecture!   
  


Night of love

  
  
Riff ouvra doucement la porte de la chambre de son maître et la referma derrière lui.   
  
-Comment va Merry?   
  
-Elle dort à poings fermés. Vous vouliez me voir Maître Cain?   
  
-Riff, commença Cain en s'approchant du major d'homme, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire? Lorsque nous sommes que tout les deux, ne sois si formel!   
  
Cain défit lentement les premiers boutons de la chemise de Riff. Ce dernier soupira.   
  
-Cain, je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée.   
  
Cain mit ses mains autous de la taille de l'autre homme et glissa sa tête contre son cou. Il lui chuchota ensuite à l'oreille:   
  
-J'ai besoin de toi Riff. Prend-moi! Tout de suite!   
  
Ces derniers mots durent comme une décharge électrique pour Riff. Si son jeune maître lui ordonnait de la faire, il se devait de le faire. Et il devait s'avouer à lui-même qu'il en avait extrêmement envie. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter de ce lien secret qui l'unissait à son maître. Trop de choses s'étaient produites.   
  
La mort d'Emmeline pour commencer. Bien que Cain n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Emmeline, il se sentait coupable de sa mort. Elle avait été tué par Jack L'Éventreur alors que celle-ci avait décidé de suivre le jeune homme à son insu.   
  
Ensuite, la mort de Meredi-Anna, celle dont Cain était tombé amoureux, la première personne qu'il n'ai jamais aimé. Ce souvenir donnait mal au coeur au pauvre Riff. Il aimait son maître, plus qu'une simple relation maître-employé. Il savait que Cain ne l'aimait pas vraiment, que pour lui tout n'était que physique, mais il espérait que toutes ces nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble aurait pu faire changer les sentiments de Cain. Puis, Meredi-Anna était arrivée, gâchant tout. Pendant deux mois, Cain avait refusé que Riff le touche. Et aujourd'hui, Cain semblait sentir la solitude le peser de plus en plus et avait décidé de remédier à la situation, au grand bonheur de Riff.   
  
L'homme revint rapidement à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une main s'affairer à défaire les boutons de son pantalons. Il sourit. Son jeune maître était beaucoup trop impatient. Il prit les bras du jeune homme et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Riff savait que Cain aimait être dominé. Il mit ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme et le souleva. Cain passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son ainé et se laisser transporter jusqu'à son lit.   
  
Riff ne perdit pas de temps et enleva les vêtements de son maître ainsi que les siens rapidement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade de la découverte de l'autre. Riff ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de son jeune partenaire. Il était toujours émerveillé par la beauté de celui-ci. Il regarda les yeux remplis de désir de son maître et un sentiment de culpabilité naquit en lui.   
  
Dès le premier jour, Riff avait été attiré par les yeux de Cain. Ils étaient d'une couleur si inhabituelle, verts avec des reflets dorés. Il se sentait coupable d'aimer ces yeux qui était tant détesté par leur propriétaire, ces yeux qui était la preuve de ce que le père de Cain avait fait subir à sa soeur.   
  
Riff mit ce sentiment de côté. Il embrassa Cain, toujours avec passion, puis il délaissa ses lèvres. Il glissa sa bouche vers les mamelons de son jeune amant. Il en prit un dans sa bouche et le suça avidemment, laissant échapper un râle de plaisir à son propriétaire. Il continua ensuite son chemin vers le ventre plat et ferme de Cain, s'arrêtant un instant pour jouer un peu avec son nombril, et continua sa descente. Il arriva à son but, le membre dressé du jeune homme. Il le prit dans sa bouche et commença un mouvement de va et vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, qui ne faisait que de rendre Cain complètement dingue. Le jeune homme sentit une boule de chaleur grandir en lui et explosa dans un cri dans la bouche de son ainé. Riff nettoya le jeune homme et l'embrassa. Il laissa son jeune amant reprendre son souffle. Cain l'attira vers lui et lui dit d'une voix pleine de désir:   
  
-Riff... Je te veux en moi...   
  
Riff embrassa Cain à nouveau. Il tendit ensuite les doigts à Cain. Ce dernier les pris rapidement dans sa bouche et les humidifia. Lorsqu'ils furent assez humidifier. Riff glissa doucement sa main vers les fesses de son partenaire. Il introduisit un premier doigt, puis se mit à le bouger lentement en faisant de petits mouvements circulaire. Il introduisit ensuite un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt. Lorsque Riff sentit que Cain était suffisement prêt, il ôta ses doigts, entraînant un grognement de mécontentement de la part du jeune homme.   
  
Riff se positionna entre les jambes de Cain et le pénétra lentement, centimètre par centimètre. Si Riff ne le savait pas, il aurait cru que Cain était encore vierge. Il était tellement étroit que cela rendait fou le major d'homme. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur de son amant, Riff ne bougea plus, laissant au jeune homme le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Lorsqu'il sentit Cain se mettre à bouger, il commença à bouger lui aussi. Il commença par faire de longs et lents mouvements, puis il accéléra la cadence. Des cris de plaisirs remplirent bientôt la pièce. Riff attrapa le membre délaissé de Cain et lui infligea un mouvement de va et vient. Après plusieurs minutes, Riff sentit se tendre sous lui. Dans un long râle, Cain se libéra pour la deuxième fois. Riff, sentant les muscles de Cain se contracter autour de son sexe, explosa à son tour à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles pendant plusieurs secondes, tentant de reprendre leur souffles.   
  
Riff se dégagea finalement du jeune homme et s'allongea près de lui. Cain déposa sa tête au creux du cou de son ainé et passa une jambe autour de les siennes.   
  
-Riff?, dit la voix ensommeillé de Cain.   
  
-Hm?   
  
-Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, n'est-ce pas?   
  
Riff encercla de ses bras son jeune amant.   
  
-Non, je ne te quitterai jamais.   
  
-Tu le promet?   
  
-Oui, je te le promet.   
  
Cain embrassa le cou de Riff, puis s'endormit.   
  
-Je ne te quitterai jamais car je t'aime, murmura Riff en embrassant le front de Cain.   
  
Puis, il se laissa lui aussi emporter par le sommeil.   
  
  
La porte de la chambre se referma lentement. Merry se retourna et s'appuya contre la porte.   
  
-Cain, tu es stupide, se dit-elle à elle-même. Riff est complètement amoureux de toi et toi, tu ne fais que de profiter de lui. Je sais que tu n'es pas si insensible à lui. Ne t'inquiète pas Riff.. Je vais t'arranger ça!   
  
Merry rit doucement et retourna à sa chambre en chantonna. Elle avait une idée en tête pour que son frère réalise qu'il aimait beaucoup plus Riff que ce qu'il voulait montrer...   
  


Owari (for now...)

  
  
.......... Z'avez aimé? Je dois avouer que j'aime bien le résultat. Je sais que ce n'est pas sensationnel, mais c'est mon première lemon après tout (et probablement pas mon dernier :P).   
Vous vous demandez peut-être s'il va y avoir une suite (enfin, j'espère que vous vous posez la question..lol).. Eh bien, la réponse est oui, mais pas tout de suite. J'ai d'autres fics à avancer et plusieurs one-shots à terminer, mais j'ai bien prévu une suite. Qui sait, les sentiments de Cain envers Riff seraient peut-être plus forts que ce qu'ils semblent être... :P   
Et... Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le titre de la fic. C'est complètement nul!! Mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver mieux. Je suis pathétique je sais :P   



End file.
